


You did nothing wrong

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 2 (Johnny Edition) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Drama, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Trabajando en un 24h, SiCheng trata de olvidar el motivo por el que dejó el instituto… estar muy ocupado lo ayuda a no pensar… pero lo que más lo ayuda es su compañero Johnny.





	You did nothing wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: mención a homofobia y a bulling, pero como el fic no es muy largo, no me ensaño demasiado.

            Hacía solo un par de semanas que SiCheng había comenzado a trabajar en la tienda 24h de su tío después de pasar demasiados meses encerrado en su casa tras acabar el instituto. Había decidido que era el momento de salir, el momento de enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo que le había dado la espalda, que estaba preparado para hacerlo y que necesitaba dar ese paso. Y durante aquellas dos semanas, SiCheng había estado poco a poco acostumbrándose al mundo exterior mientras trabajaba en aquel lugar.

 

            Al principio le había costado un poco, porque no había hablado con nadie más que con su familia en todo aquel tiempo, pero sus compañeros de trabajo —en los diferentes turnos que había tenido— lo habían ayudado mucho con sus bromas, con sus idioteces y tratando de hacerlo sonreír y que no se asustase de cada cliente que entraba. Sí. Johnny, JaeHyun y Yuta lo habían ayudado mucho a abrirse y a dejar de estar asustado de aquel mundo que hacía no mucho tiempo lo había juzgado por algo que no podía evitar, que era parte de sí mismo y de lo que no podía huir. Quizás porque ellos no sabían qué era lo que lo hacía ser tan reservado, callado y asustadizo, quizás porque no lo sabían y solo querían ser sus amigos lo habían ayudado… porque si lo sabían seguro que ni siquiera se acercarían a él.

 

            Pero SiCheng no quería pensar en eso, por eso había comenzado a trabajar allí, para dejar de pensar en todo lo que le hacía sentirse mal. Mantenerse ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo lo ayudaba y el chico se sentía mucho mejor consigo mismo desde que trabajaba en aquel lugar, así que, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Trabajar, trabajar, trabajar y hablar con sus compañeros de cualquier cosa sin importancia para olvidarse de todo.

 

            Y en esas dos semanas casi se había olvidado de todo… o eso era lo que SiCheng había pensado… porque en cuanto en la tienda aparecieron los que habían sido sus “amigos” durante el instituto, todo lo que había estado tratando de olvidar le vino a la mente sin que pudiera evitarlo y su cuerpo reaccionó solo, comenzando a sudar frío y a notar cómo las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos.

 

            —Vaya… ¿pero mirad a quién tenemos aquí? —dijo Kun con una sonrisa soberbia—. Pero si está aquí SiCheng, ¿qué te cuentas hombre? Ni siquiera viniste a la graduación, ¿ya no querías volver a vernos?

 

            SiCheng sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba después de escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello? ¿Cómo siquiera pensaba que tenía el derecho a hablarle después de lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué aparecía ante él? ¿Qué más quería de él?  ¿No le había arruinado lo suficiente ya la vida con todo lo que había pasado?

 

            —Se montó una buena en el instituto después de que dejaras de venir, ¿verdad, chicos? —comentó Kun, mirando a los demás, a YukHei y a JungWoo. Los dos asintieron, pero el segundo no se atrevió a mirar a SiCheng—. Todo el mundo que se había perdido la escena quería ver quién era el chico que le había declarado su amor a su amigo.

 

            Kun rio y YukHei lo siguió y sus risas resonaron en la vacía tienda, haciendo que el cuerpo de SiCheng temblara mucho más al recordar lo que había sucedido. Cómo había recibido un mensaje que creía que había sido de JungWoo en el que éste le decía que sentía algo por él y que quería hablar de aquello y cómo había accedido sin cuestionárselo demasiado, yendo al encuentro de la persona de la que había estado enamorado durante el último año. Había soñado con que JungWoo lo correspondiera durante demasiado tiempo… pero aquel sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla horrible cuando al llegar se había encontrado con un montón de personas esperándolo para ensañarse con él. SiCheng todavía podía recordar perfectamente cómo éstas se habían encarado con él y cómo lo habían tratado y se habían mofado de él porque estaba enamorado de JungWoo. SiCheng casi podía sentir las miradas que le habían dedicado, casi podía volver a verlos a todos delante de él.

 

Todo lo que había avanzado en aquellas dos semanas se fue al traste y el chico lo único que quiso fue desaparecer en la oscuridad de su habitación, en la comodidad de su cama, con las sábanas tapándole la cabeza y haciéndose una bolita que se empequeñecería más y más hasta desaparecer del mundo, para que todo aquello no lo alcanzara de nuevo. Sin embargo, SiCheng volvió al mundo real a través del contacto de una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro y el calor de un cuerpo conocido contra su espalda.

 

            —Si no estáis aquí para comprar, largaos —dijo la voz de Johnny, resonando en la tienda—. No voy a permitir que vengáis aquí a martirizar a mi compañero de trabajo.

            —¿Lo estás protegiendo sin saber lo que es? —cuestionó Kun—. Si lo supieras, ahora mismo estarías con nosotros, tratando de que deje de existir en este mundo.

            —No necesito saber absolutamente nada para saber que sois vosotros los que deberíais dejar de existir en este mundo por tratar a SiCheng de esta forma —replicó Johnny y su voz sonó fría como un témpano de hielo—. Largaos antes de que coja la escoba y os muela a palos.

            —¡SiCheng es gay! —dijo YukHei, gritando—. Es una aberración.

            —Tú sí que eres una aberración por pensar eso —contestó su compañero.

 

            Y en ese momento, el tacto tranquilizador que había mantenido a SiCheng en calma por unos minutos se desvaneció y vio a Johnny pasar delante de él y dirigirse hacia los otros chicos, con paso fuerte y los puños apretados. Desde allí, desde su espalda y desde una posición algo apartada, SiCheng no pudo ver la expresión del rostro de Johnny o escuchar lo que éste les siseó, pero tuvo que ser lo suficientemente malo como para que éstos finalmente se fueran del lugar, rápidamente y sin mirar atrás —solo JungWoo miró hacia atrás un segundo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del establecimiento y por la expresión que le dedicó, SiCheng pudo ver una mezcla de arrepentimiento, de vergüenza, de malestar—.

 

            Un segundo después de que éstos se fueran, Johnny ya se encontraba a su lado, abrazándolo fuertemente, recomponiendo los pedazos en los que SiCheng se había roto durante aquella visita, haciendo que el chico no pudiera evitar que sus lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Johnny se acababa de enterar de que era homosexual, de que sus compañeros de instituto le habían hecho _bullying_ y probablemente había adivinado por ello el motivo por el cual el chico se comportaba como se comportaba… pero allí se encontraba, abrazándolo fuertemente y siendo el único anclaje de SiCheng y el chico se sentía feliz porque por una vez alguien que sabía la verdad sobre él lo estaba sujetando con fuerza en vez de dejando que cayera en el abismo en soledad.

 

            —No has hecho nada malo —murmuró Johnny—. Que seas gay no significa que esté mal, que debas esconderte y alejarte del mundo por miedo. No es nada malo que te gusten los chicos, no es nada malo, no eres raro ni eres una persona que merezca desaparecer del mundo; al contrario, eres una persona fuerte, un chico que tiene que vivir y ser feliz. Lo que ellos piensen o digan no es verdad, SiCheng, tú eres maravilloso por ser como eres.

 

            Mientras el chico escuchaba las palabras de Johnny, no podía evitar llorar más y más fuerte porque jamás le habían dicho nada como aquello antes. De sus compañeros había recibido insultos, miradas de desprecio, incluso golpes los últimos días de clase; de sus padres había recibido miradas desaprobatorias por no ser capaz de salir de casa y por encerrarse en su cuarto. Nadie que supiera de su condición lo había apoyado, Johnny era el primero, Johnny era el único.

 

            —Gracias… —murmuró SiCheng, sintiéndose algo mejor, separándose un poco del mayor para mirarlo—. Muchas gracias…

            —Si vuelven a venir esos chicos, aunque lo dudo, no te dejes vencer y sobre todo no te vuelvas a encerrar en ti mismo… me tienes a mí para ayudarte, ¿vale? —le dijo Johnny, posando una de sus manos en su rostro, haciendo que un repentino calor invadiera el lugar que éste estaba tocando—. Yo he pasado por la misma lucha que tú —le comentó, con una pequeña sonrisa—, así que voy a apoyarte en todo lo que pueda.

 

            SiCheng se sorprendió ante aquella declaración. ¿Johnny también era gay? ¿Johnny también había pasado por algo parecido a lo que estaba pasando él? Sin embargo, el chico no tuvo mucho tiempo para poder pensar en aquello, porque en ese momento, sintió los labios de Johnny contra su frente, suaves, cálidos, tranquilizadores y SiCheng no pudo evitar dejar de pensar, porque el latido de su corazón era ensordecedor en su cabeza.

 

            —Vamos, ahora a trabajar —le dijo Johnny, separándose de él y dejándole un extraño vacío en su cuerpo y a la vez que una extraña felicidad en su corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> —Siento haber puesto a los mis niños bonitos (sobre todo a mi hada del bosque Kun) como malos en esta historia. Necesitaba malos y necesitaba nombres y no tenía ganas de inventarme oc.


End file.
